


drink water i guess

by tedisfis



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Sickfic, ummmm, vomit mention idk, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedisfis/pseuds/tedisfis
Summary: v self indulgent sickfic read only if you’re me or want to kiss ralsei





	drink water i guess

Shit, whatta long day.   
Susie threw down her cigarette, stepping on it. College was a legit bastard this semester.  
The pressure from her parents made her enroll, but she hated every bit of it. She’d rather be out in the world earning real experience doin’ some real freaking work, maybe getting paid for it. At least her parents were “kind” enough to give her money for college.  
No, Ralsei was the breadmaker. And quite literally, too. His cakes and treats sold quite a lot- and his combined with Kris’s job helped provide and pay for the house.  
Speaking of which, she was starved; she hadn’t eaten all day. Good thing Ralsei’s got dinner covered, she thought as she fumbled with her keys. She could just see it now. Ralsei busying himself with his cute floral mitts, his paws papping on the wooden floor, the smell of dinner, and the smile on his face when she walked in..   
She was disappointed when she swung open the door.  
The only thing that lit downstairs was the moon shining through the windows, the curtains he’d drawn this morning.   
Susie looked around, sniffing hungrily, trying to see if she was just being joshed. As she walked in and closed to door behind her, she heard a light snore come from the couch. It was Kris. They usually crashed after work, tired thing, and only woke up when it was time to eat. Although she couldn’t see most of his dark figure, his fluffy hair reflected the moonlight. He wasn’t going to do much but sleep, so she moved on and walked in the dark through the kitchen. It was strange for Ralsei to just not.. make dinner. It sounded rude in her head, but he always insisted that he made the meal.  
She turned the corner into the hallway. None of the room lights were on either. Was Ralsei even home?  
“Rals?” She called out.  
She got a soft groan in response.  
Okay. He was here. Somewhere. “Ralsei..?” she called, quieter this time. She didn’t get an answer, and decided to guess which room. It wouldn’t be hard, there were only two.   
She tried their room, gripping the door handle and pausing when she heard another small groan. Ah shoot, she hoped he wasn’t..   
She pushed open the door. A small candle had been lit by the bed, the only source of light in the dark. She opted to not turn the lights on; her eyes were used to it now anyways.  
Her goat partner shifted in his sheets and glanced at her, eyes reflecting the light of the flame in the dark. “Rals..” She softly stepped over to the bed, putting her hand on him. She felt a reciprocal paw touch her fingers. Ralsei grumbled, moving a bit to look up at her. “mmh.. evening..” he whispered. He raised her hand to his snoot and nuzzled it. He sounded drowsy.  
Susie felt his forehead with the back of her other hand. Shoot, he was warm. He didn’t say much to her. Usually he’d ask her about her day, but it seemed he was a little out of it. His breath was slow and sleepy.  
“You okay?” Susie whispered. Ralsei gently shook his head. “mmm.. I’ve gotten a tummy bug, it seems..” Oh, oh shoot. Concern for her partner filled her. His little digits pressed against her palm. “um, it wasn’t bad, so I was going to start making dinner, but then I.. kind of got sick everywhere..” Susie grimaced. Ralsei picked up her hand and moved it down, pressing it into his belly, closing his eyes. The girl paused.  
They’ve been dating for a while!  
Why was she still nervous touching him?  
The little goat was so fragile; his tummy furry and small, his hands only half the size of hers.. It scared her to touch him sometimes, but if he insisted, then she’d try to be as gentle as possible.  
Her fingers rubbed in circles, and he sighed sleepily. “Ssso, you cleaned it up, right?” Susie asked, giving him an awkward look.   
“hm..?” Ralsei didn’t really bother opening his eyes. “oh, owie..” He hissed through his teeth, shifting.  
Susie jumped, lifting her hand. Did she hurt him?   
“You good?” She asked.   
“mm- yeah, my tummy’s just.. ow..” He reached his paws up, holding onto her fingers. “it hurts, Susie..”   
She felt her cheeks get hot. He was too cute for her, God. She laid her hand back on his belly, only to be greeted by Ralsei groaning softly. She put her other hand on her face, this whole thing was too embarrassing for her. Ralsei didn’t seem to notice her shame, though. “so what.. what did you need?” Susie was still recovering from the cute attack, leaving Ralsei to guess.   
“clean.. Oh! oh, Kris did.. I felt too sick.” she saw his little nose twitch  
“I imagine you’d be able to tell if it wasn’t.”  
Susie laid down besides her goat buddy, stuffing her muzzle into his neck.  
“probably.”  
Ralsei yawned, patting Susie’s hand.  
“thanks so much..” he purred, turning his head so his nose pressed against hers.   
He smooched her muzzle, making her flush and squirm. “Freaking.. nerd..” she growled, hugging him close. “I’ll eat you for that!”  
“noOooooo..” Ralsei put his paws on the sides of her toothy maw. “noo, you’ll catch the tummy bug..” Susie wiggled her head free, pressing her snoot onto Ralsei’s forehead and giving him a kiss.  
“That’s the only reason you don’t want me to, huh? cus I’ll get sick?” She smirked.  
“yeah..” ralsei yawned, snuggling her closer. “m’gonna sleep.”  
Susie wrapped an arm around him and closed her eyes. She put her chin on his fluffy little head.  
“Night little buddy.”


End file.
